nationstates_terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Civil War
In 2184, war broke out between the Empire and a xenophobic faction, led by president Joshua Palmer, seeking to destroy all non-Human life. This is the transcript of the war. ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * Terran Civil War! (Closed, invitation only) http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11846799#p11846799by Terran Hegemony » Sat Dec 01, 2012 1:34 am Terran separatists have taken control of Jupiter's moons, cutting off Starfleet from its main fuel supplies! After several failed campaigns to take more Imperial territory, the Separatists have been driven back to Europa, but the Imperial Military is being held at bay by its own orbital defense grid. An international task force is being assembled to destroy the Separatist armies once and for all. (My first online RP; might be a bit shoddy but bear with me. First post coming tomorrow, local time is now 1:33 at night.)Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11846880#p11846880by Cruciland » Sat Dec 01, 2012 1:40 am An official declaration of foreign aid... "The Nanomechanical Empire of Cruciland has been contacted in relation to separatist movements within the Terran Hegemony, and is more than willing to help erase them from our newfound ally's turf. We will immediately prepare a method of invasion upon the separatist-controlled region of Europa. All that we ask first is the intentions of these separatists, and what their goals and plans are. Once delivered, we can adjust our plans for them accordingly." -Transmission to the Terran Hegemony.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11852372#p11852372by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sat Dec 01, 2012 8:19 am Cerberus will send five cruisers and 400 of its finest soldiers to aid their allyTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11853632#p11853632by Terran Hegemony » Sat Dec 01, 2012 1:02 pm Operation Aurora command center Callisto Space Center, Jupiter system It was busy in the war room. Dozens of Army and Starfleet officers, strategists and tacticians running to and fro, shoutin gorders and working control panels. Yet, in the center of the room, nothing was heard of the commotion. Wrapped in a sountight bubble sat the commanding officers of Operation Aurora, one of which was the Terran Emperor, Mike Redfield, himself. Of average height and stature, the only thing destnguishing the Emperor from the other Terrans was his pale skin, alsmot sickly compared to the Isreali-looking Imperial commanders. "Turn it on", Redfield said. A young officer pushed some buttons, and a crude map of Europa appeared on the imaging board. http://ussmidway1978.deviantart.com/#/d5msmxm So, what's the situation down there? Redfield spoke, thoughtfully fubmling his dusty-looking black hair. Any idea of the Separatist strength? Admiral Nathan Harlow now spoke: We have no clue how many they are, or what kind of weapons they've got. The entire Separatist army retreated to Europa after losing Ganymede. "So you're basically sending my boys into the grinder?" Field Marshal Serena Mason, commander of the ground troops, stood up, and looked at Harlow somewhat scornfully. My brother's leading our troops down there, you know. Look, marshal, it's not like I can help it! All hovercams we sent down were destroyed! Shouted a clearly offended Harlow. Enough already! the Emperor said. What must our friends think of High Command if you start harking like this?! I don't like it either, but it's not like we have much of a choice. If we can't reconquer Europa, we loose Jupiter. If we loose Jupiter, that means no more fuel for our starships! Sorry, sir! said both commanders; and Serena sat back down. Harlow turned to the Crucilandian commander and spoke up. We have a rudimentary strategy worked out, but Serena is right. This could be harder than expected. So, what kind of forces can you deploy?Last edited by Terran Hegemony on Sat Dec 01, 2012 2:48 pm, edited 2 times in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11854093#p11854093by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Sat Dec 01, 2012 3:04 pm Separatist Headquarters Alstedt, Europa President Joshua Palmer was no patient man, and now, this was clearer than ever. Why hasn't Stevens destroyed Ganymede Space Center yet?! He furiously shouted at his Minister of War, Jason Steele. Ganymede got it's shit together much more quickly than we'd hoped. Their orbital defense grid is still down, but Imperial Starfleet is patrolling heavily. They already have reinforcements from Cerberus, and Crucilandian ships are coming in. Attacking now means suicide! Steele rebutted. Damn it all! said Palmer. We're too disorganized to fight on multiple fronts! We could let them come to us instead, spoke general Scott Cartwright, the Separatist ground commander, and fight a guerilla war. All we've got to do is keep them off-planet long enough for us to take Mount Henry! Very well,... Palmer agreed, ...call Stevens. Tell him to proceed as planned. As a comms officer ran off to make the call, the Separatist leaders turned back to drawing plans on their imaging board.Last edited by Terran Hegemony Colonies on Sat Dec 01, 2012 3:05 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11858161#p11858161by Cruciland » Sat Dec 01, 2012 9:21 pm Terran war room Several Over-Scions and a dozen Under-Scions, the most elite commanders of MJC, began thinking of ways to infiltrate the well-fortified separatist territory inside of the Citadel's war room. Many suggested opening up wormholes and slipping past the defense grids, while others suggested simply disabling their shielding and bombing them with impunity. Still another group suggested hacking the shields and using them against the separatists. Everybody contemplated the various outcomes of each tactic, then decided on the best course of action. It was only an hour later when a broadcast was streamed in from the Terran Hegemony... !!! EMERGENCY BROADCAST FROM EUROPA RESISTANCE !!! - THEY ARE MASSACRING CIVILIANS BY THE TENS OF THOUSANDS EVERY DAY! IF THIS MESSAGE REACHES ANY ALLIED FORCES, WE NEED BACKUP AT ONCE! HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE SEPARATISTS ARE PREPARING TO LAUNCH MISSILE STOCK AT LEAGUE STATES! WE'RE TO FEW TO STOP THEM, THOUGH WE CONTROL THE LAUNCH SYSTEMS. IF THEY HACK INTO THEM HUNDREDS OF INHABITED SYSTEMS WILL BE DESTROYED! SEPARATISTS REFUSE TO NEGOTIATE; MILITARY INTERVENTION NECESSARY. - !!! TRANSMISSION ENDS !!! The Over-Scions and Under-Scions listened, then after the transmission called the Cyberspace Department. An Over-Scion at the war room began a conversation, ordering, "You got the transmission, yes? Excellent. We will need your help in overriding the computers on Europa. Do not allow for separatist hackers to launch any missiles." The other Over-Scion at the Cyberspace Department consented, and work began to sabotage the separatist network... Europa, separatist-controlled region Minutes passed since the order to intercept separatist hackers had been issued. The force-fields thrummed lively and the computers were running smoothly. The chance of a heavy blow being dealt to the Hegemony was at hand, but a far more sinister force was to be unleashed. The world seemed to freeze for a few seconds, as if the turning tables had eagerly traversed through time to meet them... Then everything on the planet went black.Last edited by Cruciland on Thu Dec 06, 2012 12:58 am, edited 2 times in total.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11858536#p11858536by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Sat Dec 01, 2012 9:52 pm CSS Scorpion, Admiral Stevens' Century class Flagship, Europa orbit President Palmer?! Admiral Stevens here! We're reading energy fluctuations all over the planet! Defense grid is going down! Mister president?! But no response came. Damnit! What the hell just happened?! No idea, Sir! All systems are down, but we're still reading lifesigns down there; everyone seems to be okay. Said a distraught operations lieutanant. Should we land and deploy our troops? No. Prepare the fleet for battle and head for Callisto! But sir, the President... Isn't here! Now do as I say! Minutes later the Separatist fleet powered up its engines, cloaked, and headed for Callisto. The fleet reached the planet undetected, and decloaked. Becuase Callisto's defense grid had been completely annihilated in the Uprising, the planet was almost defenseless, but the Imperial patrols were still a major threat. Nevertheless, Palmer's rash action had caught them off guard. Fire torpedos! Shouted Palmer into a fleet-wide comm system. Destroy their heavier ships! Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11858811#p11858811by Terran Hegemony » Sat Dec 01, 2012 10:12 pm Operation Aurora Command Center Callisto Space Center, Jupiter system An Over-Scion at the war room began a conversation, ordering, "You got the transmission, yes? Excellent. We will need your help in overriding the computers on Europa. Do not allow for separatist hackers to launch any missiles." The other Over-Scion at the Cyberspace Department consented, and work began to sabotage the separatist network... Ha! That'll knock them out for sure! Marshal Mason was now more upbeat than a few hours before, even confident. Then the Emperor spoke. Our LZ will be two miles due south of Mount Henry. We have reports the Seps are launching heavy attacks on the Loyalist compound and they're about to be overrun. We'll hit the ground hard and fast, secure the area, and regroup with James. We'll get it done, Sir. We've been training for decades; it shouldn't take long. If my dear brother doesn't screw up, as usual. Said Serena, her voice dripping with contempt. I admit he's a jackass, but right now he's all we've got. Redfield disdainfully said. And if he does screw up, I'll let you 'handle' him. So, 7th Fleet will bomb Narva and Frederikshald, destroy their nuclear installations and their defensive positions. Then we send the fighters to mop up their ground forces, supported by the drone fleet. Correct? Harlow stated. Their nanobots are of some concern, but a high-intensity EMP bombardment should render them useless. The strategy meeting was suddenly interrupted by a gruffy Starfleet colonel who ran into the sound bubble, shoved admiral Harlow away from the control panel, and shouted Show local grid, 2102-64, sector 5! Emergency clearance! The imaging board changed its two-dimensional map of Europa to a three-dimensional view of nearly a thousand starships engaged in heavy fighting. What in the name of... How can this be?! Marshal Mason grabbed the image of an Imperial Excalibur which was being torn apart by torpedo strikes. Those cowardly bastards! Harlow's face turned red with rage. Launch the task force! Destroy those traitors' ships He turned to face the Crucilandian CIC. Seems like your strategy didn't have quite the desired effect, Scion. Move your fleet into firing range, or we won't have a taskforce left to fight with! The Imperial commanders grabbed their guns, and ran out of the sound bubble, into a cacophony of sirens, running marines and shouting officers. The Emperor stopped for a minute to look at a viewscreen that depicted the battle. A VI announcer was giving out battle reports through speakers in the walls, as the Escalibur from the war room exploded. ISS Ranger is down! Repeat, the Ranger is down! Enterprise and Procyon are engaging enemy Hyperion; Separatist Defiant has just exploded! This just got a lot more complicated... Redfield said to himself, before running to catch up with his commanders.Last edited by Terran Hegemony on Sat Dec 01, 2012 11:27 pm, edited 7 times in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11864022#p11864022by Cruciland » Sun Dec 02, 2012 3:25 am Terran war room "James Manson," reported the Over-Scion spearheading the Cyberspace Department's efforts as he spoke with the Over-Scion that had contacted him in the war room. "All grids are down. The entire planet has gone black. Even better yet, their paranoid forces are out besieging Callisto, leaving their capital powerless and defenseless. However, there is a problem. The hegemony cannot maintain its task force against the separatists and needs our help." James Manson nodded, chuckling profusely at the opportunity. "Abandoning their capital was a very grave mistake. Let us turn their attention elsewhere to, say, THEIR CAPITAL! Begin the attack at once! The eastern hemisphere of Europa shall burn on this day!" Europa, separatist-controlled region The surface of Europa was black, save for where the loyalists occupied. The ominous red glow of Jupiter and the bright yellow glare of the sun were the only lights now, but even they were doomed to be snuffed out. A wormhole opened, spilling out of it an enormous cloud of MJC drones. The drones swept over the eastern hemisphere, closing in on Alstedt, the separatist capital. The hordes of drones were like massive storm clouds, blotting out the sun. However, the sheer volume of drones was more than just an intimidation tactic. As they begun to cover the outskirts of the capital in darkness, a million points of light exploded from the cloud. They begun to incinerate the ground below, giving birth to a new terrible light; the orange light of burning buildings... ...Cruciland's pragmatic incursion on Europa had begun.Last edited by Cruciland on Thu Dec 06, 2012 1:00 am, edited 2 times in total.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11868678#p11868678by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sun Dec 02, 2012 9:52 am the Cerberus cruisers indomitable, wrath of Cerberus. justice, praetorian and the balance of power exited from faster then light travel the captain of the indomitable said com the Cruciland forces Cerberus forces en route eta four solar hoursTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11869596#p11869596by Terran Hegemony » Sun Dec 02, 2012 1:50 pm ISS Redemption, Terran taskforce command ship High Europa orbit Admiral Harlow's fleet had joined the battle with the Separatist Navy. Emperor Redfield and amdiral Harlwo stood in Redemption's CIC, giving orders to the fleet fighting around them, and directing Jmaes Mason's army on the ground. Second squadron, Third squadron, move to the right of the enemy fleet at even level, pincer move! Fourth squadron, launch attack fron above and below! Fisrt and fifth squadrons on me! We're going in! Harlow shouted into his comm link. As the fleet moved into position, a message was coming in from Europa's surface. My lord, Cruciland has destroyed Alstedt's defenses and I'm moving my army into Poltava. I'm sending my air units to bomb their defenses on the Peter the Great Mountains, after that we'll march on Alstedt and destroy the Sep government. This will be much easier than I thought! Spoke an excited marshal Mason. No thanks to yourself, dear brother. Said Serena, condescending her vrother once again. And just what the hell are you doing here?! Mason screamed into his comm link. Shut up, both of you! An annoyed Redfield perched his eye into the viewscreen. James, I need you to take control of their nuclear stockpiles as soon as you can! I don't want them detonation the damn things! Solid copy. Will attack at once! Mason out. By now, the Terran fleet was pushing the Separatist Navy back. Torpedos and light bolts were flying left and right, and admiral Harlow's swift response proved too much for Stevens; his fleet buckling under the Imperials' sheer weight. Sir, we just lost an Armageddon, and the carrier Norway has taken severe damage. Enemy fleet has lost 3 Galaxies, one Dauntless is down and another one disabled, and we've destroyed six Intrepids. Their attack is starting to fall apart! Reported Redemption's captain to the admiral. Tell the fleet to surround them, and begin torpedo volleys at minimal range. Let's finish this! After Harlow finished talking, the Redemption started shaking violently, and sparks were flying about the bridge. Enemy fighters! All weapon power to the AFDS, and break formation! Head for the enemy flagship! Harlow ordered. As the Redemption jumped forward into the Separatist fleet, an Excalibur was closing in behind them. Redemption's tactical officer opened a comm channel: Excalibur class vessel, we need you to suppres heavy targets so we can... That was when the first torpedos hit Redemption's stern.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11869616#p11869616by The illusive Mans cerberus » Sun Dec 02, 2012 1:54 pm comms to terran imperial fleet from Cerberus general oleg zucovsky cerberus force inbound we will bring the dreadnought wars benediction with usTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11869733#p11869733by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Sun Dec 02, 2012 2:16 pm Separatish Headquarters Alstedt, Europa The glow of burning buildings was the only source of light in the Headquarters' War Room. Where did all those drones come from?! The Empire must've sent a wuarter of its drone fleet here! President Palmer was close to panicking, and was histerically screaming in minister Steele's face. Those aren't Terran drones, mister President! They're alien! Said Steele, his voice stoic, but sweat clearly dripping from his face. Does this mean another invasion? General Cartwright nervously asked. We'll never know without the data feeds, Answered Steele, But our own drones are engaging them. Look! Cartwright pointed out the window, where thousands of drones were closing in around the attacking swarm. Seconds later, over a hundred thousand antimatter missile slammed into the Crucilandian drones. Are the nanobots still repairing the damage! Palmer demanded to no one in particular. An older colonel said They're dousing the fires and repairing the damage. Our soldiers are being revived, but at least 300.000 are gone for good. Son of a... Palmer started. Any word on Stevens' fleet? Nothing yet, Sir. Said the colonel. Then all is lost... Palmer said grimly. As his commanders stood quietly, taking in this rapid turn of the tide, Palmer's muscles tensed, his looks hardened and he grabbed hold of Cartwright. If we go down, we're taking them with us. Go to Narva, and self-destruct the nukes. Palmer spoke without emotion. But sir, the all we did was in vain! If we fail now Humanity is doomed! stuttered a mortified Cartwright. Do as I say. Steele, you go to Frederikshald and do the same. Cartwright and Steele resigned themselves, and slowly headed for the garage. Not a minute after they had left, the first volley struck Headquarters. CSS Scorpion, Europa orbit. Sir, the Terran fleet is holding us back, but we're holding out. reported Scorpion's tactical officer. Order all ships to break formation and engage the Terrans separately. Admiral Stevens commanded. Thirty minutes later.. Status report! yelled Stevens to the tactical officer. It's no good, sir! We've been completely surrounded! Most ships are cut off from each otehr and we're taking heavy losses! The majority of our fighters are gone, and we're taking serious damage. We'll have to break out and regroup if we want to survive this! Let's take a look... Oh! Their flagship is headed right for us! Stevens smirked. How cute! Tell the Cornwall to destroy it, then pull all forces back to Alstedt. Got it! the officer said, followed by a firghtfulo squeal. They just took out our last Akira! Fighters have no place to land! Then use them to cover our retreat. This battle is lost... But sir, sacrificing all our pilots?... It's either them or all of us! All ships, retreat!Last edited by Terran Hegemony Colonies on Sun Dec 02, 2012 2:16 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11870525#p11870525by Terran Hegemony » Sun Dec 02, 2012 4:13 pm Callisto Space Center 20 minutes after the battle Even though the Redemption suffered heavy damage, they managed to destroy their attacker, the dreadnought CSS Cornwall; but weren't able to continue their attack on the Scorpion.. After some skirmishing with the retreating Separatist fleet, the Imperial 7th Fleet returned to Callisto Space Center for repairs and fresh crew members. In the main city, the ground forces were parading towards the Center to embark, the Milittary Anthem blasting through speakers. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omm3QPMqyjc&feature=related We've compiled a damage report, Sir. A thrity-some but gritty looking analyst told the Emperor. Casualties are lighter than we expected. lay it on me. Said emperor Redfield, still tired from the hectic battle. On our side, two Akiras were damaged; 3 Armageddons were destroyes, one damaged; Redemption is the only damaged Century; we lost two dauntless classes; one Defiant was damaged; one Excalibur destroyed and one damaged; 4 Intrepids destroyed, two Novas seriously damaged and one Prometheus destroyed. All in all, about 4000 dead. Better than I hoped, but still too many. Redfield said. How many Separatists were taken out? In the battle, 8 Akiras and all their fighters, 12 Armageddons, 3 Centuries, 5 Dauntlesses, 4 Defiants, 3 Excaliburs and about a hundred smaller ships; losses are estimated at fifteen thousand men. Excellent! Harlow exclaimed, They won't recover from that anytime soon! What's the situation on the ground? Serena asked. Alstedt is burning, hundreds of thousands are likely dead, though the Sep drones have decimated the Crucilandian swarm. Mount Henry is still under heavy attack, but marshal Mason is holding out; he'll be able to strike Narva and Frederikshald within hours. Still, without that EMP bombardment, the nanobits will repair all stryuctural damage, In fact, they're restoring Alstedt as we speak. But their headquarters has been completely destroyed and the Sep leadership is likely dead. Prefect! Then all we have to do is mop 'em up, they'll be disorganized withoutn their leaders. Serena was getting escited at the thought of outscoring her brother James. We'll have them on the ropes in no time! Then, let us depart for Europa at once! Make the call. Redfield said to Harlow. Will do, Sir. And with that, Harlow ran off to assemble his fleet.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11871857#p11871857by Cruciland » Sun Dec 02, 2012 6:03 pm Alstedt The MJC drones were hit hard by the antimatter strike, and turned their attention to obliterating the intercepting drones. Shouldn't the Cyberspace Department already disabled ALL of the electronics? The sudden interception was indeed infuriating, but it would not matter; the MJC drones descended upon the burning capital, smashing through buildings and leaving nanomechanical residue behind. The Crucilandian nanobots were arguably the most powerful form of phlebotinum known, and their dispersal resulted in the separatist nanomachines being devoured. Instead of repairing, the new nanomachines dissolved the buildings to form new drones to replace those destroyed by the missiles. The enormous cloud of drones now began to flank the separatist drones, engulfing them in a torrent of hard light, until the cloud had formed a complete shell around them... ...like a dragon swallowing a knight. Terran war room "Master Manson," reported a MJC Under-Scion to the Over-Scion in the flagship's war room. "Alstedt is in ruins. The only thing stopping us from wiping it completely off the planet is the nanomachines." The Over-Scion calmly replied, "Yet, our drones are more than capable of defecting them to us, are they not?" "Of course," grinned the Under-Scion. "Also, it is reported that the separatist fleets are in retreat." The Over-Scion grew suspicious. "Where to?" "Alstedt, Master Manson. Just as planned."Last edited by Cruciland on Thu Dec 06, 2012 1:04 am, edited 1 time in total.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11872691#p11872691by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Sun Dec 02, 2012 7:12 pm Command Bunker, Alstedt Ruins Inside a secret bunker, half a mile underneath the pile of dust that was once the Separatist Headquarters, a now completely delirious president Palmer was screaming orders to nonexistent generals, telling obliterated divisions to protect destroyed locations. The handful of rebel officers that has survived the attack on Alstedt had already given up hope, and were prepping to launch an escape shuttle to travel to Callisto and surrender. General Harris, take your tanks and reclaim the souther quarter! Shouted palmer. Harris had been killed in the bombardment. McMullen get to Frederikshald and see why the nukes havent been detonated, immediately!! General McMullen quietly walked up to Palmer, drew his pistol, and pressed it against the insane President's head. McMullen looke at general Aleksandr Walczak for approval; Walczak nodded. McMullen pulled the trigger, turning Palemr's face into a million bits of blood and gore. Any objections? McMullen said to the survivors. He was met only with silence. Then let's get the hell out of here! Walczak ordered. Quietly, their eyes cast down in defeat, the Separatist leaders boarded their shuttle and took off, hoping the Emperor wouldn't have them executed. Upon exiting the bunker's launch tube, only fire, ashes and rubble indicated that there was a city here not an hour ago. While the last drones were shot to bits in a hail of fire, the shuttle went to relativistic speed and set course for Callisto Space Center. Low Europa orbit, near Alstedt Admiral! Look! The city! Good grief, there's nothing left of it! Admiral Stevens now understood their cause was truly lost, but refused to go down without a fight. Stevens to all ships! We will move into firing range and destroy the Crucilandian drones! Then we'll begin bombarding Mount Henry, before launching an all-out assault... on Earth. It was at this moment that nearly 300 Crucilandian battleships came out of a wormhole very close to the Separatist fleet. 27 of Stevens' ships exploded before they could respond. My God! There's no stopping them! A terrified officer exclaimed. In that case: all ships, RAMMING SPEED! And then the remnants of the Defense Grid reactivated. 10 ion cannons directed their deadly power at the Crucilandian fleet... Frederikshald Minister Steele entered the nuclear bunker, wasting no time at ordering the personnel to begin overriding the missiles' safeguards. Although self-destructing a single missile would take 16 hours of preparation, there was no way marshal Mason would reach the city in time. Steele sighed deeply, and went into Launch Control to help the engineers. In the missile base at Narva, no such preparations were being made. General Cartwright had been killed by a drone attack launched from Mount Henry halfway there. Mount Henry Plane after plane was shot down by Mount Henry's SAM sites, and the Separatist tanks were blowing up by the hundreds. Their artillery couldn't breach the mountain's ablative armor, although the shields were down. Sep infantry forces were wiped out brigades at a time. James Mason was a fool, but unfortunately for the Separatists, certainly not stupid. A miracle was needed to turn the tide for the Separatist army besieging Mount Henry, and fast! That miracle came. In the Bohemian Ocean, a Revenge class nuclear missile cruiser launched 6 units at Mount Henry. The missiles had reached Mach 8 when the mountain came into view; too fast for its SAM sited to track. The first missile destroyed part of the armor. The second blew out the side of the mountain. The following four ripped even more parts into pieces. The seventh struck the mountain core, making it crack and split, sending the entire western part sliding down. The final missile slammed into the top, breaking the last coherence and making Mount Henry collapse, crushing most of the facilities within.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11873914#p11873914by Cruciland » Sun Dec 02, 2012 8:46 pm Terran Hegemony Colonies wrote: Above Alstedt The MJC drones ceased fire after leaving nothing but fire and smoke where Alstedt had stood, the cloud regenerated from scattering grey goo to replace lost drones. They precariously turned to face the separatist fleet, and an almost intangible sadism could be felt as the massive cloud advanced towards the fleet, firing off millions of high-powered lasers. Combined with Mans Cerberus' fleet, there would hopefully be nothing left for the separatists. This hope was being made ever more certain as the innumerable points of light overloaded shields, shredded through armor, and overwhelmed vessels.Last edited by Cruciland on Sun Dec 02, 2012 8:47 pm, edited 1 time in total.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11884345#p11884345by Terran Hegemony » Mon Dec 03, 2012 9:32 am Mount Henry Europa Marshal Mason pulled himself out from under the pile of ceiling struts and pieces of wall that had buried most of the Command Center. He was only lightly injured, and the nanobots were busy repairing his skin and reforming his blood. Many others weren't as lucky. The floor was littered with blood; in fact, blood was still seeping from the bodies of the dead and dying. Muffled screams and moans, combined with the crisping of many electrical fires made the Command Center into a morgue. A loud shout of pain came from the corner, and two hands flung away a piece of debris, revealing his second-in-command, major-general Carl Magnus. Carl! You okay? Guess so... urgh... Can't say that 'bout most of the others. We'd better check for survivors. A grimy lieutenant stubled into the reamins of the Command Center. Marshal, we've been overrun! Enemy troops are inside the complex; we won't hold them back for long! Is the comms system still working? Mason asked. Parts of it, mainly in the lower regions. Said the lieutenant. Right. You get on it and tell everyone to retreat to the underground parts of the base and seal it off when you must! Yes, Sir! Said the lieutenant. He walked over to the PA announcer's chair, pushed the body off' it, and began the broadcast. What about the others, James?! There's nothing we can do for them anymore! Those who aren't dead will soon be, whether we get them into the tunnels or not! Said marshal Mason, his once powerful voice turned sad. We've got to get down to the tunnels before they lock the place down! We've got to reorganize if any of us are to make it out alive. Mason and Magnus picked up their rifles, and walked out of the command center. The moans of the dying were already growing fainter, and now Carl knew that James was right. They could've done nothing. Europa orbit The Imperial fleet had joined the Crucilandian drone swarm in the annihilation of the Separatist navy. The Cerberus reinforcements were taking on the dreadnoughts and battleships, while the Terrans focused fire on their lighter ships. Despite losing hundreds of ships in a mere two minutes, the Separatists kept firing everything they had, focusing everything on the Crucilandian drone swarm. The Crucilandiann main fleet, caught off guard by the reactivated ion cannons, had moved out of range and was now overseeing the final destruction of the Separatist Navy. In the middle of all this, the ion cannons kept firing, indifferently blasting through allied ships to hit the drones. ISS Redemption Emperor Redfield was speaking to the Scions commanding the attack on Europa at Starboro Citadel. Everything you've done so far is most impressive, a slightly envious Emperor said, but from now on, no more annihilating cities. Alstedt was the enemy hub, but there's a lot of friendly civilians down there we need to rescue. His tone got more demanding. So only fire on military targets! Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11884363#p11884363by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Mon Dec 03, 2012 9:38 am Many things happened in a short timespan. CSS Scorpion Admiral Stevens was numbed and badly wounded by the explosions all over the wrangled piece of titanium that used to be the Scorpion. The attacking drones had turned his ship into a site of carnage; all his ships were gone and he could feel the life draining out of his body. But still he wasn't giving up. Damn... It wasn't supposed to end like this... but I guess... I'll go out with a bang, no? Stevens chuckled, heard only by the ghosts of his dead bridge crew. He walked over to the Ship Master Control panel and stroked some keys, only to find that the panle wasn't working. No, shit! Stevens yelled, before being caught in another blast. As he lay dying, he directed his last brainwaves into a series of commands for the central computer. Two seconds later, the warp core detonated, caising a tremendous explosion that enveloped the drones around the remains of the Separatist fleet, and rapidly expanded. As most of the Terran and Cerberus ships quickly went to FTL, a few were still caught in the explosion and torn to shreds. Meanwhile, at the remains of Mount Henry, the Loyalist paremeter had finally been overrun, and soldiers were pouring in by the thiusands. Still, heavy fighting remained, and most of the survivors had retreated underground into a tunnel system the attacking forces hadn't the heavy weapons to crack open. Although Alstedt was gone, the war was far from over. To add insult to injury, the Apocalypse Grid reactivated. Above Alstedt, the Crucilandians found out the meaning of the proverb 'Terrans never miss' the hard way. In Frederikshald, 15 hours were left before missiles would be self-destructed.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11884470#p11884470by The illusive Mans cerberus » Mon Dec 03, 2012 10:15 am a cerberus task force dropped out of f.t.l the task force was composed of 10 redeemer class frigates 5 more cruisers and one dreadnought wars benediction coms to imperial terran forces cerberus general oleg zuckovisky here where are our forces needed general snapped a sesanor operator the cruiser wrath of cerberus is heavily dammagedLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Mon Dec 03, 2012 4:30 pm, edited 1 time in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11887007#p11887007by Terran Hegemony » Mon Dec 03, 2012 6:25 pm ISS Redemption My lord! Cerberus squadron is here to assist! Incoming message, sir. Ah, excellent! Admiral Harlow thought. Put them on. Comms to Imperial Terran forces; Cerberus general Oleg Zuckovisky here. Where are our forces needed? General Zuckovsky, we have reason to believe the enemy is going to self-destruct the nuclear missile stock at Frederikshald. We may only have a few hours before they override the failsafes, you've got to get your men into that bunker and kill the operators! Be wanred, their anti-air defenses are back online but only weakly. Bombing by frigates should suffice to destroy their FLAK. Expect heavy resistance on the ground so keep your cruisers firing once you clear their defenses. We'll begin EMP bombardment as soon as the ion cannons hare hacked again. Good luck! Harlow out. Redemption conference room Emperor Redfield and marshal Mason sat at one side of the main table; on the other end: generals McMullen and Walczak. Two guards stood outside guarding the entrance, and two more were inside, as well as four lower Separatist officers, who appeared completely oblivious to everything around them. So, give me one good reason not to summarily execute you. Redfield said to McMullen in a deadpan voice. We only followed Palmer because we thought he'd protect us from the aliens! In 2177 Imperial Command failed to respond to the Assembly's invasion, and look what happened to Earth! McMullen spouted. You forgot to mention we burned their capital, scorched their industrial centers, and sparked a civil war that ended in the Assembly's downfall? Mason asked McMullen. This is true, but the price we paid was too high. And we had to ally with other species, like those Crucilandian... things! Replied McMullen. That doesn't justify you trying to nuke our allies, or completely destroying the Jupiter system! Serena furiously yelled. True, but it was clear the Empire wasn't going to claim its rightful place, as leaders of this galaxy! Said an offended McMullen. Spoken like a true Terran, Redfield said, but we can't survive on our own. We need allies, and I sure as hell won't let anyone dominate humanity! But still, you are traitors, and you knew the price of treason when you started your rebellion. Let's just shoot them now! Serena whsipered into Mike's ear. Not yet, I need to know about palmer's plans. he whispered back. I heard that. Said Walczak, silent until now. And I can tell you Palmer is dead. McMullen here shot him in the head. But there's still a lot of resistance. Many hidden bunkers, trenches and minefields you know nothing about! If you let us live we'll tell you everything we know. Besides, have any of us ever failed you until the rebellion? You're right about that. Very well, you keep your word, and I'll reinstate you into the Army. Redfield sent some brainwaves into the ship's computer, giving Walczak and McMullen tactical clearance. Dismissed. I don't like this. They're up to something. Serena said. Don't worry, said Mike, putting his arm around her. I can smell treason a mile away, and this ship is shorter. Alright then. I'll give them one chance. But if they give me any reason to distrust them, I'll kill them myself! That's a deal! Now, we better start our landings. Let's go. Mount Henry James Mason and Carl Magnus, commanders of a demolished mountain and a decimated army, were still putting up a stiff fight. Somewhere in the tunnel complex, a secondary command center was housed from where they directed air strikes against the Apocalypse Grid and the cities' defenses. Airborne troops had managed to secur Narva despite heavy losses, but a counterattack was already underway. Also, there was the problem of the Separatist navy in the Bohemian Sea, and the Loyalist troops still fighting at the ruins of the mountain above. On the main imaging board they could see the Separatist army gaining ground, and Mount Henry's defenders being pushed back ever further to the summit. Well, guess this'll be a fight to the last man. Mason said to Magnus. It'll take them time to breach the tunnels, we'll get our defenses in order before that. Besides, they'll lose their advantage once underground. Still seems like a hopeless battle to me. Maybe not! Look over there! At the top of the board's depicted area, ten thousand Imperial drones were sweeping in; cannons blazing, repping apart Sep aircraft and tearing through their ground forces. Within seconds, the tide had turned. Then they accelerated to top speed and headed east. Follow those drones! Mason ordered. The apocalypse Grid couldn't keep up with the 22.000 MPH drones, and soon enough the Separatist fleet was no more than a field of debris, floating down to the bottom of the Bohemian Sea.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11887146#p11887146by Cruciland » Mon Dec 03, 2012 6:42 pm Europa orbit While the separatist fleet was in ruins, the ion cannons were not. The drone cloud was beginning to thin from the countless successful impacts, despite the drones' best efforts to stay out of the lasers' paths. The MJC Over-Scion glanced over to Frederikshald, and the drones instinctively knew what to do. "15 minutes," the Over-Scion sighed. "15 minutes before Europa gets cracked wide open. The nuclear stockpile is counting down to detonation; I am evacuating the MJC drone cloud over there, creating new drones along the way. They are small and versatile enough to enter the building and disarm them. I presume the skirmish over Alstedt is already won." The Over-Scion watched the drones warp to Frederikshald, and then cast his attention to the burning separatist fleet. Frederikshald The small cloud of drones that had left had taken resources from the countryside, scooping them off the ground and turning them into more drones. It enlargened, reaching 80% of its original size when it reached Frederikshald. The drones scanned for defenses and flew low over the surface, trying to avoid any AA fire. Then they glided over to where the nuclear stockpile was kept. Only 10-12 minutes were left...Last edited by Cruciland on Mon Dec 03, 2012 6:42 pm, edited 1 time in total.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11901651#p11901651by The illusive Mans cerberus » Tue Dec 04, 2012 2:11 pm General Zuckovsky, snarled to his x.o get all captains of our task force on the q.e.c now yes sir said major Kai leng frigates i want heavy bombardment on their anti air defenses cruiser get in position for heavy orbital bombardment on all hostile forces in range i want a landing zone cleared for the 101st light assault regiment also some one aid the wrath of Cerberus yes sir snapped the captainsTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11901868#p11901868by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Tue Dec 04, 2012 3:01 pm 4 Hours ago A flight of Cerberus warships had succesfully destroyed the Apocalypse Grid around Narva, and two companies of elite troops were dropped in. Fighting their way into the nuclear command bunker, Cerberus forces secured the launch controls in less than half an hour, effectively halving the Separatist nuclear threat. Although the Army was now assaulting Cerberus positions, Loyalist civilians had begun to take their cities back. 3 Hours ago The Imperial ground troops had landed outside Poltava, after launching EMP bombs across the entire planet wiping out most of the nanobots and frying the remains of the Apocalypse Grid, but sparing the Crucilandian JMC drones. Resistance in Poltava was heavy, but due to the nanobots being nonfunctional, and outnumbered ten to one by angry civilians, most of Poltava was secured in less than two hours. Present time In the Frederikshald nuclear command bunker, all power went out. No! Not again! Not this close to detonation! Minister Steele lost his grip, and tumbled down the catwalk he was standing on, falling into the pitch-black launch tube. Ow! Damnit! Steele reached for his flashlight and pushed it on. Nothing happened. Can someone get a flashlight down here?! Mine isn't wirking, minister! Said one voice. Mine is neither! Said a surprised other. Well, the grid went down once already today; it'll get back up soon enough. Steele said, trying to get back up. Argh! My damn leg's broken! Sorry sir, there's now way we can get down to you! Alright then, go look for candles. But be very careful! Will do, sir! Damn it!!! Steele pounded his fists on the floor, sending a pang of pain through his arms. Right... it's titanium... Stupid man, Jason!Top;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11902022#p11902022by The illusive Mans cerberus » Tue Dec 04, 2012 3:34 pm major kai leng swore fuck we are getting hit hard by the separatists where the fuck is our atlas division he snarled captain sterling get me god damn coms with the general as of five minutes ago yes sir said the young captain general the 101st cant hold we need atlas support or hammerheads the enemy is counter attacking quicker then anticipated the general said we have no hammerhead tanks or atlases in system i will contact the terren empire to see if they can reenforce your positions coms to terren empire from Cerberus general oleg Zuckovisky Cerberus ground forces are in need of immediate armored support we rushed here with out bringing an Atlas wing or an hammerhead regiment end coms tactical the general snapped our allies want Breitenfeld reduced to dust i want the benediction to bombard that seperatist postion until they beg for mercy yes sir said the tactical officer ;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11902139#p11902139by Terran Hegemony » Tue Dec 04, 2012 3:54 pm Poltava 3 Hours ago The city of Poltava was battered, but back under Imperial control. Although some pockets of Sep resistance remained, Serena Mason's forces were easily clearing them out, and most of them surrendered without putting up much of a fight. The battle was easy. Having the advantage of working nanobots and functional systems, the Imperial army swept through the city like a tornado. On a hill on the outskirts of the forest southeast of the city was the Terran FOB, where the Emperor and marshal Mason stood, overlooking a tactical map of Europa. Well, that was kinda fun. Mason said. But now, I'd like a real fight. Well, Cerberus' First Regiment and the local NDF troops have retaken Narva, and the main Cerberus force is preparing to attack Breintenfeld. Means we're going to Frawstad, after securing what's left of Mount Henry. What about Frederikshald? Redfield zoomed in on Frederikshald. The EMP's will have disabled their nuclear command center, so they can't see a thing! They could try shooting the missiles, but all that'll do is make the spill disintegrate them. Hehehe! Now that's something I'd like to see! Serena said happily, while maliciously laughing. Maybe I'll drop their surviving officers in acid... Not enough to kill them instantly; just weak enough to make then regret ever betraying us! The emperor pretended to be angry, clenching his fists, while he struggled not to burst out laughing. Either way'this'll be a total mop-up! I like the way you think, sir! Trust me, you've seen nothing yet. Redfield turned to Serena. Let's go get old Jimmy now, shall we? And wait, before I forget... Mike took Serena's head in his hands and pressed a kiss on her lips. Don't call me sir, okay? 90 Minutes ago Mount Henry Cannons blazed, tanks shot, and helicopters spewed their deadly load as the Imperial army tightened the net around Mount Henry, driving the Separatists ever further to the complex's entrance. Survivors from James' garrison joined teh advancing Imperials on the way, emboldening the Terrans even further. Soon enough, the fighting had reached the mountain itself. After just a few minutes of skirmishing, the Separatist commanders came out, waving white flags, frantically shouting We surrender, we surrender! Hold your fire! The Emperor ordered, and his men stopped shooting immediately. Only the Mount Henry survivors kept shooting. I said hold your fire, damn you! Redfield shouted, detonating a grenade in the air for good measure. You'll have your chance. He whispered into his comm link. 40 minutes ago Somewhere over Western Europa Redfield, Magnus and the Mason sibblings were now on a dropship headed for Frawstad, leaving the scene of a grizzly mass execution behind. Out of the 20,000 Sep survivors, the Mount Henry personnel had massacred 17,000. Admiral Harlow appeared on the viewscreen. Sir, Cerberus is preparing for their main attack, and Cruciland will launch another strike shortly. Victory is near! What can you tell us about the situation in Frawstad? Asked Carl. Our bombardment took out most of their defenses, but there's still artillery, tanks and many infantrymen left. They're pushing the NDf forces back; they're going to need our help soon. I'm going to divert my drones there but we can't defeat them without ground support. Got it. Harlow broke comms. The drone fleet over the Bohemian Ocean made its way to Frawstad. So James, you sure your men are up for another battle? Carl asked. We're ready, and we want more payback! I'm gonna teach these bastards they shouldn't have messed with me! Don't act so conceited Jim. You almost lost Mount Henry, remember? Sneered Serena. Ha! Like hell you would've done any better! I'm perplexed how you even got to be marshal! Cause I'm not that idiot you think I am! Don't deceive yourself, James. You're a good strategist but you're worthless on the field. Mike condescended. Huh. You always were the emperor's favorite, sis. I am, dear brother. But not for the reason you think! What's that supposed to mean? Mike was now blushing. Be... Quiet... James! You'll be hitting Buisness District, the main force will come in from the east and meet up with you later. As you will, sir. We'll turn that city into a killing ground, boys! Serena ordered her officers. Frawstad coming up! Came the pilot over the intercom. As the dropship veered into the Frawstad Valley the crew got a nasty surprise. The city was burning. Present time Colonel Sokolov's armored brigade had the Separatist positions at Breitenfeld pincered. The brigade, consisting of 800 Heavy Tanks, 1000 MBTs and 250 SPAT pieces, attacked immediately, smashing its way through the Sep lines. Cerberus' 203rd Heavy Assault division was in trouble, and they had to get the heat off' them. Something Sokolov was glad to be doing, as this would be his first combat mission since the end of the Great War in 2180. When the Sep artillery had zeroed in on Sokiolov's brigade, a wing of tactical bombers dropped their fusion bombs on their posisions, ripping the ground and smashing the Sep guns to pieces. Sokolov to Leng! You're all clear! Will keep supporting you all the way through. Sokolov out.Last edited by Terran Hegemony on Tue Dec 04, 2012 4:14 pm, edited 2 times in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11902197#p11902197by The illusive Mans cerberus » Tue Dec 04, 2012 4:04 pm new orders men snapped kai leng we are to capture sep soldiers for some projects of ours but officers are to be handeed over to terren command sir said sterling any chance of reinforcement? from home? said leng doubtful i hope our allies dont forget us man up troopers fight like true cerberus soldiersTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11902235#p11902235by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Tue Dec 04, 2012 4:09 pm Outside Breitenfeld Shit! They just keep coming! Enemy armor! Lots of it! Oh my god! They just nuked our artillery! That Cerberus dreadnought is grinding the city's defenses to pieces! It's out of gun range! OScar Four-Two! Enemy position cleared, moving to the next. Wait a minute... what the hell is that?! It just shot a missile! ARGH! (bzzt!) Four-Two, this is Four-Four, come in! Four-two? NO! (bzzt!) Even though the Separatist ground troops were killing Cerberus infantry, the Terran tanks couldn't be stopped, and they had nothing to take the Atlases down with. Within minutes, thousands were dead, and they started to flee into the city, which was still being bombed by the Benediction. A cloud of black appeared over the horizon. Was that smoke or... could those be MJC drones?!Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11903404#p11903404by Cruciland » Tue Dec 04, 2012 6:28 pm Terran Hegemony Colonies wrote: Frederikshald The cloud was at Frederikshald, and did not approach Breitenfield. Instead it engulfed the now-powerless nuclear stockpile there and tore down the doors. All Hell broke loose as the tiny drones flooded into the base, prepared to disassemble all the missiles and completely overwhelm the soldiers within. The cloud hung over the warehouse like a thick fog, slowly shrinking as it continued pouring drones into the base. This was going to be a slaughter...Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11904370#p11904370by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Tue Dec 04, 2012 8:06 pm Frederikshald Nuclear Command bunker Someone managed to find a stack of candles and torches, and now work on the missile was continuing. Minister Steele was now sitting in the command center, his untreated leg worse for the wear. Two minutes to completion, sir. About damn time. No one knows what's happening on the surface but we probably lost. Let's get this over with! The following moment, all hell broke loose. People screaming, the flashes of Dragon rounds illuminating a horrifying scene of utter carnage. The Separatist soldiers were being eaten alive. Damn it! Blow that missile! NOW! Screamed Steele; but there was no one left alive to hear. As he felt something creeping up his legs, he gave a last Well... fuck. And with that, the last Separatist leader died. Breitenfeld, Surface Only a few Separatist strongholds remained, and those were falling at an alarming rate. Alliance forces were quickly gaining control of the city, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. One by one, the rebels disbanded and ran for the apparent safety of the nearby forest, and some for the Moscow Sea. As the final pockets of resistance were obliterated by orbital strikes and armored attacks, it became clear that only Frawstad had survived the lightning-fast invasion. But even Frawstad was burning, NDF troops having torched every single Sep stronghold they could get their hands on. Still, heavy fighting remained, and somehow the Seps managed to get the hydrokinetic shields back up, pretecting the city from orbital bombardment. Only, it wouldn't do them much good, as the Terran army had already entered the city. The endgame had begun.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11907070#p11907070by Cruciland » Tue Dec 04, 2012 11:23 pm Frederickshald The MJC drones promptly disassembled the nuclear missiles and turned the scrap metal into more drones. Gushing out of the bunker, the drones emerged 10% larger than what they originally were at the start of their incursion. Breitenfield was the only known separatist-held city left. The instinctual urge to fulfill their task turned them to face the city, and the cloud advanced the burning city... Breitenfield The cloud now begun to submerge the city's edge in shadows. The hydrokinetic shields saved it from utter destruction, but Terran infantry had already made it inside. Despite the lack of an aerial opening, the drones still had the ability to blast through the moon. The cloud descended like a heavy fog around the shields, and the ground turned molten as drones used their lasers to carve tunnels underneath the shield domes. Soon, they shall be undermined...Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11916056#p11916056by The illusive Mans cerberus » Wed Dec 05, 2012 8:14 am major Kai leng commmed Colonel Sokolov i am damn glad to see your Armour we rushed here to aid you but the general forgot to bring atlases and hammerheads end coms all right men leng shouted time to finish the enemy we push on their last bunker i know we are battered but we will not retreat lets go after we gather up our fallen troops we dont leave men behindLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Wed Dec 05, 2012 4:11 pm, edited 2 times in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11932280#p11932280by Terran Hegemony » Thu Dec 06, 2012 3:28 pm Frawstad The Separatists were surrounded, and even though the shield was up the Imperial army, complete with artillery and air support, had already mate its way into the shield paremeter; and to make things even worse: the MJC drone fleet was digging its way through the ground and was close to emerging in the middle of the city. But for the moment, there was still heavy fighting on the city's outskirts and the outer neighborhoods. Artillery pounding at Sep bunkers, airplanes destroying their defensive lines; helicopters and drones were battering occupied buildings. The handful of Sep aircraft remaining were desperately trying to defend the city, but they were easy pickings for the still fresh and confident Imperial Terran pilots. Slowly but surely, the Army carved its way toweards city center and the final Sep stronghold at City Hall. Only, what no-one knew yet, was that City Hall's quantum particla shields were restored and online, so anything but a direct assault would be useless. Still, there was no way City HAll would last for more than half an hour. On both sides, the truth was starting to sink in. A total Imperial victory was only moments away. Breitenfeld Here too, MJC's drones were digging through the ground, and had nearly breached the surface. Only the city's impressive finincial district was left intact and under Separatist control. Yet, NDF, Cerberus and colonel Sokolov's armored brigade were rushing for those positions as well. Once the drones came out, this was going to be quick.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11933306#p11933306by Cruciland » Thu Dec 06, 2012 6:24 pm Breitenfield The MJC drones found their target after burning tunnels through the ground, and closed in on the last separatist-controlled district; the financial district. They bored fiery holes out of the Earth as they sprouted underneath soldiers' feet, incinerating anyone on top of them. Then they all funneled out of their tunnels, shifting from drilling through rock to drilling through armor, bones, and flesh. The district was also weakened by the tunneling, causing several sinkholes that caved in where once majestic structures stood. Frawstad The city hall was the only building left. Quantum-particle shields struggled against the onslaught of Terran and Cerberus forces, but a newcomer was striding in. A contingent of the drone cloud had broken off during the tunneling to undermine the hall, and now they had reached their destination. The drones bored fragile tunnels underneath the surface, taking care to melt the foundations and bedrock holding up the mighty structure. Collapse was iminent as the drones bored through the floor and surfaced, ready to burn the hall from the inside out...Last edited by Cruciland on Thu Dec 06, 2012 6:25 pm, edited 1 time in total.Political Compass I Political Compass IICrucilandians - Capital - Capitol buildingTop;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11945412#p11945412by The illusive Mans cerberus » Fri Dec 07, 2012 8:45 am the cerberus forces had gathered thier dead and begain thier assault of the finincial district major kai leng said over the comm to sokolov how long you been in the terrn military mny friendTop;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony Terran Hegemony :Attaché : :Posts: 82 :Founded: Nov 23, 2012 :Father Knows Best State * * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11945628#p11945628by Terran Hegemony » Fri Dec 07, 2012 9:39 am Breitenfeld the cerberus forces had gathered thier dead and begain thier assault of the finincial district major kai leng said over the comm to sokolov how long you been in the terrn military mny friend Oh, I've been an army man since 2056, so that's 128 years now. I'm a veteran of the Great War and they wanted to make me marshal, but I refused; wanted to stay with my brigade! Sokolov said to Kai Leng. Oh look, MJC just broke through! Let's go finish 'em off, shall we?! Thousands of mass drivers charged, and fired at the buildings left standing by the effective Crucilandian blitz. Shells ripped through buildings, smashing entire blocks to tiny bits. As Cerberus infantry flooded the district's few remaining skyscrapers and easily finished the Separatist soldiers inside colonel Sokolov got a call from the Emperor. Habes ne urbem? (Do you have the city?) All Sokolov said back was Nulla est civitas. (There is no city.) Frawstad City Hall Serena Mason to Starboro Citadel! Hold your fire, hold your fire, we got friendlies in there, including the Emperor! Redfield's voice traversed the comms net from inside the Hall. Destroying the building would be more efficient, but taking it makes a psychological victory. The last defenders of Europa will meet their demise at MY HANDS PERSONALLY! Redfield out!Last edited by Terran Hegemony on Fri Dec 07, 2012 9:39 am, edited 1 time in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/terran_hegemony_colonies Terran Hegemony Colonies :Civil Servant : :Posts: 9 :Founded: Nov 26, 2012 :Iron Fist Consumerists * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11945715#p11945715by Terran Hegemony Colonies » Fri Dec 07, 2012 10:09 am Breitenfeld The Financial District was a ruin. Gaping sink holes had swallowed skyscrapers whole, killing most and trapping the survivors. Microshells ripped through buildings, massacaring everyone caught in the blast zone. As Loyalist forces flooded the remains of the district the last Separatist soldiers fought themselves to death. Some tried to surrender, but the vengeful Imperials killed them where they stood. Within ten minutes, Breitenfeld had fallen. Frawstad City Hall Hundreds of Imperial troops were flooding into City Hall. The Council Chamber turned into a sea of blood, and the once magnificent promenade was now covered with the bodies of the dead. Up on the roof terrace, if front of the half-collapsed dome, the final shots of the war were being fired. Emperor Redfield personally headed the final charge against the last 50-some Sep survivors. This charge took about 15 seconds, then all but one of the Seps lay dead. The Emperor walked up to the young private who had survived and forced his rifle out of his hands, before jabbing a handful of constuction bots in, making it explode. Cameras on! As Imperial camera crews started filming the scene of carnage Redfield began speaking to the Separatist. Did you seriously think... we could be defeated. That I could be defeated?! The soldier dropped to his knees and whispered We did it for humanity. Humanity is now part of a larger community. We can no longer afford to isolate ourselves from all life! We will not let anyone control us, but we will not pretend to be the master race! You betrayed the very species you were trying to save! Treason is unforgivable! Redfield pulled his pistol out, and held it not 8 inches from the soldier's head. When he spoke again, his voice was no longer boasting, but a vengeful whisper. Let all who would stand against me know... He took a step back, rightened himself, strained his arm... This is the price you pay. And pulled the trigger.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/the_illusive_mans_cerberus The illusive Mans cerberus :Lobbyist : :Posts: 15 :Founded: Nov 28, 2012 :Psychotic Dictatorship * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11946006#p11946006by The illusive Mans cerberus » Fri Dec 07, 2012 12:36 pm Cerberus general Oleg Zuckovisky commed his on the ground forces cease all offensive actions and move into a peacekeeping ocupation get me comms with high command he snapped to first lt williams sir yes sir said the l.t high command oleg here i need the 780th heavy shock division and the 212th enginering corps in europa with all posibile speed aslo the fleet battle station wars lamment if it can be sparedLast edited by The illusive Mans cerberus on Fri Dec 07, 2012 1:07 pm, edited 3 times in total.Top;http://www.nationstates.net/cruciland Cruciland :Senator : :Posts: 4079 :Founded: Dec 23, 2011 :Corporate Police State * http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=11946167#p11946167by Cruciland » Fri Dec 07, 2012 1:37 pm Frawstad The MJC drones promptly stopped their undermining of the building, and started repairing wherever the hall was on the verge of collapse. At the same time, the rest of the cloud met up with the drones and formed a giant ring around the town hall and city. They then turned to listen to Emperor Redfield, and watched as the separatist soldier was executed. It was done; the last stronghold of the Separatists taken. The cloud of MJC drones had more than contributed to the success of the war, having burned the capital, destroyed a nuclear stockpile, and undermining a city. Was the war over? Was their work done? All they could do was hover and anticipate... Two months later New Alstedt The new capital of Europa was nearing completion, and the combined efforts of many nations had made the restoration of Europa a quick process. Although many had fallen, their sacrifice would never be forgotten. Their names and deeds would live on in the hearts and minds of all Terrans alive, and remembered forever by those yet to come. Though only a small war, the Empire and all its people had suffered dearly, but this victory would be the first step to establishing Earth's dominance over humanity, and thereby ensuring the safety of all life in the southern half of the Milky Way. Yet, the Empire is preparing for war. With or against whom; no one knows this yet. But it will come, and we have to be ready to face the challenges ahead. But now, we no longer stand alone. Now, in this year 2184, it is time for humanity to claim its place among the stars. Colonization of the Orion Arm had already begun, and although our young nation's future is still uncertain, we can now afford to sit back and watch a new civilization take flight. You have all made me proud, and I salute you. Many won't see the end of the conflicts that will undoubteldy follow, but we've been to hell and back many times before. We will persevere! Long live the Empire!